radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Empty Page
.]] As Seth sits around in Pompo Hills, he catches wind of what he believes to be Nemeses lingering in the field. As the reckless boy is prone to do, he charges ahead without a second thought and delivers a mighty punch to the creature, which turns out to be a cow! As he declares his excitement over defeating his first "Nemesis", the cattle herders nearby awaken from their slumber, irate that Seth would pummel their livestock. As a result of Seth's actions, the rest of the cows break loose and begin to stampede in other parts of the islet. In response, an angry mob is amassed and begins to give chase. Seth flees, and in his escape runs into Alma who fortunately able to use her magic to block the path of the angry mob, saving Seth. Despite her best attempts, the crowd refuses to relent and deems the duo of sorcerers to be nothing more than monsters, as they also threaten to call the Inquisition. Alma uses the opportunity to take Seth and flee to her Observatory, where she forces the boy to clean the outside of the structure as punishment. .]] In the morning, a Nemesis Egg can be seen descending from the clouds and falling directly towards Islet 21. Due to Seth's ignorance and his inability to discern a Nemesis from a common farm animal, Alma ignores the boy even as he warns her of the fiend's arrival. As a result, the teen sorcerer takes matter into his own hand, borrowing an assortment of magical trinkets from Alma's storage and eventually heading down to face the threat on his own. Much to the villager's horror, Seth arrives shortly after, landing clumsily on-top of the Nemesis Egg no less! The Bravery Quartet, headed by Don, had arrived prior to Seth's entrance and were working to aid the villagers in escaping the debris. As the leader carries a rock over is head, Seth initially mistakes Don Bossman for a Nemesis, but once proven wrong he begins to childishly stomps his feet atop of the Egg - much to the horror of the onlookers. Upon being made aware of that he was actually standing on the egg of the very creature he sought to slay, Seth recklessly delivers a punch, cracking the egg and prematurely giving birth to the demonic fiend. Despite being sent hurling into debris, Seth emerges unimpeded by the brute force of the Golem Nemesis, and insists on facing the monster by his own in order to prove himself. The villagers initially protest, but eventually accept the proposal after some convincing by the Bravery Quartet. In response, as Seth battles the Nemesis, the Bravery Quartet alongside the villagers make way to the Islet's bank under the pretense that gold can make a person invisible to a Nemesis. Seth immediately proves himself to be a novice, unable to properly channel Fantasia through an assortment of feathered tools, and easily being swatted away by the towering beast. Each attack the young sorcerer sends are futile, with the creature's elastic figure bouncing the brunt of the force harmlessly away. The Nemesis very nearly slays him the conflict, as it generates a mighty beam of Fantasia that vaporizes everything in its path. Seth is fortunately able to get out of the path at the last moment, and hides behind a bit of debris. Eventually, Seth is able to slip away, where he encounters two young children that were thoughtlessly left behind in all of the carnage. In spite of his good intentions, the young children refuse to cooperate due to Seth being a "stranger"! As such, in order to ensure they're carted off to safety, he bounds and gags the two youngsters, and arrives at the bank. The second he pushes through the door, Seth is stunned at the sight of the Bravery Quartet revealing their true colors as thieving sorcerers. In addition, the aesthetics of waltzing in with two kids bound and gagged causes the denizens to assume he's in cahoots with the bandits. Seth expresses disbelief with the revelation, while Don tries to rationalize his actions by explaining that to regular humans, sorcerers will always be to blame for the world's troubles. Seth rejects the notion as well as the lump sum of gold offered by Don, and instead unleashes his fury onto the entirety of the quartet. The group is brutishly thrashed, although in the end, the young sorcerer is stopped by the actions of Julivert, who is able to cast a defensive spell at the last second to put an end to the onslaught. It's at this moment that the Golem Nemesis reemerges at the bank. Seth is able to stop the Bravery Quartet's escape,tackling and pinning Don onto the ground just as the monster begins to charge up energy for a Fantasia blast. Remarkably, as the attack is fired, Seth steps into the path, blocking the beam barehanded and shielding everyone in the bank from its path of destructive. Shortly after, the Nemesis is defeated and an exhausted Seth lays on the ground defenseless. Alma arrives in the nick of time, however, and seals the Bravery Quartet before they can take advantage of Seth's damaged state! After being nursed back to health, Seth is scolded by Alma for his use of barehanded magic casting. He protests that the use of feather gloves stifles his ability to gather and manipulate Fantasia, though the debate is cut short by the arrival of the Inquisition! It would appear that prior to Seth's heroics, the villagers of Pompo Hills were fed up his shenanigans and had ordered the Inquisition to apprehend the boy and his guardian. As the ship nears the establishment, they realize that their initial assumption of it being an Inquisitor's ship is incorrect and irrationally attack the strange vehicle to keep it from landing peacefully! Doc is tossed out of his ship from the recoil from Seth's Titan Punch. Seth soon learns that Doc had been sent to Pompo Hills by the Artemis Institute to clean up the previously defeated Golem Nemesis after the institution was called by Alma. After a brief period of talking, Doc articulates to Seth that he doesn't fight Nemesis himself as he sees the entire endeavor as futile. The research sorcerer explains that in the end, Nemesis will continue to rain down from the sky at random, and the only course of action is to endlessly battle them one by one. At that very moment, Seth has an epiphany that he explains to Alma later in the night. Seth realizes that battling Nemeses is ineffective and resolves to hunt down their nest, the mystical Radiant. Soon after, Alma agrees to let him go on the adventure and gifts him a series of magical items to aid in the journey. He's also instructed to head to the Artemis Institute and seek out a sorcery instructor known as Yaga. saves "Alma", before realizing it's actually a sorceress named Melie!]] It takes him three hours to catch up to Doc's ship, much to the latter's chagrin. The duo briefly discusses the nature of curses, where Doc mentions that certain sorcerers with useful curses would mysteriously disappear. Before they can go further into the topic, Doc and Seth are stopped by a Inquisition's Patrol Vessel, headed by inquisitor captain, Dragunov. The inquisitors question them on their intention and asks about the whereabouts of the Bravery Quartet. In addition, Dragunov offhandedly mentions being after "a hairy witch, and a horned punk, like a wild animal." After making it known that they were able to capture the big-haired witch, an alarmed Seth expresses shock that Alma had been captured so quickly. This outburst alerts the inquisitors and they're quick to move to pursue the horned sorcerer. However, Seth is able to toss a bolt of fantasia that easily breaks through the ensemble of inquisitors, although Dragunov is capable of evasion. The attack is revealed to have been a feint, with the true target being the Black Silver Cage currently holding "Alma" in captivity. As Seth rescues the sorceress from the cage, he soon finds out that witch was actually Melie! Despite the misunderstanding, he continues in his rescue and alongside Doc, the trio finishes their trip to the Artemis Institute. Due to the close proximity with the institute, the Inquisition refuses to continue their pursuit. Nevertheless, Dragunov is able to deduce that Seth is able to use magic barehanded, despite the sorcerer drinking a potion in attempt to deceive the inquisitors.